


Hamilton High School

by MayaCatFairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaCatFairy/pseuds/MayaCatFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm sorry for the horrible title.) Hi. This is just an AU I wanted to write. This is my first fanfic, and the characters are in high school, but I have little knowledge of high school, as I am home-schooled. In this, Peggy is 14, Eliza is 15, Angelica, Alexander, Maria(Lewis,) John(Laurens), Hercules(Mulligan), and Lafayette are 16, and Thomas(Jefferson), James(Madison), Theodosia(Prevost), James(Reynolds), John(Church), and Aaron(Burr) are 17. I kind of ignored the grades, and put them all in classes together. Sorry about that. Leave a review, please! Nothing mean, but tell me what your honest opinion of this is. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamilton High School

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!  
> Welcome to ANOTHER Fan-fiction.  
> Oh man you're cool(but only if you read this).  
> This isn't going to be very long.  
> Leave a review?
> 
> Thank you-

 

**Alexander Hamilton**

Alex walked through the school, looking for his first class.  _ Let’s see. Room 1C.  _ That must mean it was on the first floor, and the third classroom. Right? This was the first day, and he had never been to school before, even though he was 16. 

His family was very poor, and Alex always had to work up until now. At first, at his uncle’s store. Then, when he was old enough to get hired for a real job, he started working wherever he could. Few people knew how smart he was, and they just assumed that he couldn’t do much, so he had trouble finding a good job. He had recently started working at night, so he could come to school. 

**Elizabeth Schuyler**

“Angie! Come on!” Eliza called, pounding on her sister’s bedroom door.

School started in five minutes, and if they didn’t leave now, they would be late. They couldn’t be late on her little sister’s first day of school! Eliza couldn’t wait to show Peggy around the school. That would have to wait until lunch, though; they wouldn’t have time when they got there.

 

**Angelica Schuyler**

Angie put another coat of mascara on her eyelashes, ignoring Eliza who was yelling at her from the hallway. What did Eliza expect, anyway? It wasn’t like Angie was going to leave the house looking like a mess, unlike Eliza and Peggy. They were naturally pretty, but some eyeliner would certainly improve their looks. Oh, and their hair! Absolutely horrible! Eliza wore hers in a tight bun or ponytail, and Peggy always braided hers. Now, if her sisters had  _ any _ fashion sense, they would know that leaving your hair down, or putting it up in a messy bun was  _ in. _ And their clothes! Angelica, who was a genius when it came to fashion, wore skinny jeans, short skirts, a simple, fitted shirt, and heels or boots. Peggy, however, wore flats or tennis shoes with bootcut jeans and a t-shirt. Disgusting. And Eliza never left the house without a simple dress or skirt that went down to her ankles, and nearly covered the black shoes she always wore. What was even going through their minds when they picked out their outfits for the day? 

 

**Peggy Schuyler**

“Eliza?” Peggy said quietly to her sister who was still outside Angie’s door. “S-shouldn’t we b-be going now?” Peggy always stuttered when she was nervous, and the first day of high school was certainly a day to be nervous.

Peggy watched Eliza pull out her phone to check the time, or maybe to check her texts. Eliza had a habit of staring at her phone without doing anything on it for minutes at a time, and Peggy wasn’t sure if this was one of those times.

“Oh, yes, we should, we should. Um. We’ve got two minutes to get there.” Eliza replied. “Angie! We’re leaving!” She shouted to their sister who was still doing her hair, and with that, Eliza and Peggy raced out the door and sprinted to school, which was two blocks away from their big house.

 

**Lafayette**

Laf and Herc jogged out of the front door. Laf had wanted to go twenty minutes ago, but Herc had insisted on waiting to leave. Now, they had five minutes. Luckily, school was only a block away, so they could easily make it on time, if they ran; which was a bit of a problem. 

When he was six, Lafayette was climbing a tree and he fell out halfway up the tree, which was fairly tall. In result, he broke his leg badly, and it didn’t heal properly, because Laf wouldn’t rest for a moment. He was always up to something, and, most of the time, it didn’t hurt anybody; but not always. 

 

**Hercules Mulligan**

Noticing that Laf was struggling, Herc slowed down a bit. They might be late, which wasn’t good; Herc knew that Laf wanted to make a good first impression. Lafayette had shown up on Herc’s doorstep one night, needing a place to stay. He had explained that his father wanted him to learn about America, and so he came, but he couldn’t stay with the family that he was going to be living with. Herc’s parents, being the kind-hearted people they were, took the boy in immediately, noticing that his arms and face were bruised, and he refused to tell the family his last name. It was agreed that Laf could stay for the first month of school, and then he would have to find somewhere else to stay.

Herc had decided that it was his duty to protect Laf, and spent all of his time with his new roommate. He wondered how he had survived without a sibling for so long.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye goodbye goodbye!  
> Welcome to THE END of the chapter.  
> You're so cool for reading it.  
> I'm sorry this is so short.  
> Leave a review?
> 
> -very much.


End file.
